


Shut Up Stevia Hyde.

by Crytober



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Female Steven Hyde, Fluff and Angst, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Male Jackie Burkhart, This was supposed to be angsty but it turned fluffy wtf, bad summary, first work in this fandom, idk why, no beta we die like men, pleade read I’m starved for kudos, thats why i rated it teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crytober/pseuds/Crytober
Summary: Jack breaks into the foreman’s house and has ice cream with hyde





	Shut Up Stevia Hyde.

Stevia, or Hyde as she’s more usually called was different from the loud boy she had somehow ended up dating. But yet, they were just the same.

Hyde came from a broken family she was beat, screamed, slapped, and all of the above by her family. Her dad was a vile man and her mom was a drunk druggie who took off without her leaving her in a dump rotted house.

Jackson, or Jack came from a high class family that seemed perfect on the outside but when looked at from the inside was horrid. His mother a run away sending nothing but a few postcards every few months from wherever when she was sober enough to semi-function. His father Always away and when he’s back he Ignores him for his study and whatever woman he brought home that day.

He had tried to gain his father attention one day. Pestering and poking at him, he should have just stopped but he didn’t. That landed him a busted lip and black eye.

He didn’t come to the basement and called in sick for for school until it was cleared up enough where it wasn’t noticeable.

* * *

 

“Stevia” Hyde’s Jumped out of her thoughts by the mummer or a certain boy.

Stevia looks up to see a ruffled haired and clad in Pj’s Jackson Burkhart in the foreman house.

“What the fuck Jack” she asked. Looking at him with a look the screams ‘ _What the hell are you doing in Erica’s house?!_ ’ But there’s no bad tone to it.

Jack is silent. Shuffling his feet and muttering something she can’t catch

“Come again?”

“The mansion creeps me out when I’m there alone” He muttered again more loudly.

But he straightened up clearly wanted to change the subject

“What about you stieva?” He asked padding over to her, taking a seat close to her.

“Why are you so up late?”

Hyde scoffs and rolls her eyes at his lame attempt at changing the subject to her.

“Just couldn’t sleep” She shrugs and take a drink of the water.

“Would it help if you sat or laid in my lap?” He asked.

“I think you just want me to sit in your lap.”

“I think you’re right but will not admit it.”

“You just did”

“shut up Stieva Hyde”

“Make me Jackson Burkhart”

There’s a new Tenison between them. It’s not a bad one, more of a flirty one.

“As much as I know I What you’re pointing at. I want ice cream first.” He says, she lets loose a little chuckle.

“You're the only guy I’ve ever seen who does that”

“I’m not Michael”

“True” She says standing up to fix them some ice cream.

“Hey,” she stops. “How the hell did you even get in here?” She pulls a face at him. He just shrugs getting up to follow her.

“Red And Kitty always forget to lock the doors.”


End file.
